


with the sun in your eyes by Measured [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of with the sun in your eyes by MeasuredSummary: Seasonal Affective Disorder, or SAD. It tends to come around for people who live in the colder Northern areas especially due to lack of sunlight. Needless to say, It's especially prevalent in Nordic countries. One of the main treatments is Light Therapy, using either natural sunlight, or other means of light.





	with the sun in your eyes by Measured [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with the sun in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291156) by Measured. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010.

**Title** : With the sun in your eyes

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Character/Pairing** : Sweden/Finland

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Seasonal Affective Disorder, or SAD. It tends to come around for people who live in the colder Northern areas especially due to lack of sunlight. Needless to say, It's especially prevalent in Nordic countries. One of the main treatments is Light Therapy, using either natural sunlight, or other means of light.

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/534093.html#cutid1)

 **Length** : 0:02:34 (plain), 7:05 (with music), 5:00 (accompanied)

Download Link: [here (with music)](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/With%20the%20Sun%20in%20Your%20Eyes%20by%20Measuringlife%20%28w%20music%29.mp3) 

[here (accompanied)  ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/With%20the%20Sun%20in%20Your%20Eyes%20%28accompanied%29%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3)

[here (no music)](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/With%20the%20Sun%20in%20Your%20Eyes%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3) 

Readers note: this is a bit of an experiment. There are three versions of this podfic, one with lead in and lead out music, one without music at all, and one that's "accompanied" by which I mean there's a music track behind the entire recording. All music is symphonic, so no real lyrics. I think it works pretty well, and I liked some of the way they synced up. I played with volume levels as well so it should be audible and nice. Any and all feedback on this would be appreciated. But of course, there is the non-music version for simplicity. However you listen (if you listen), thanks for listening!


End file.
